the_new_adventures_of_dutch_dillonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode List
Overview of seasons Season 1 (1963–64) Episode 0: Pilot (Unaired) Episode 0a: What Dillons Are Made Of (Unaired) Episode 1: Dutch & Dillon Episode 2: Murder in the Oval Office Episode 3: The Ghost of Eugen Sandow Episode 4: For Your Eyes Only Episode 5: Ambush at Skid Row Episode 6: Dutch of Evil Episode 7: Cornelius Overdrive Episode 8: A Tank too Far Episode 9: The Ringleaders Episode 10: I Dream of Dillon Episode 11: The Unknown Soldier Episode 12: The Trial of Al Dillon Episode 13: From the Halls of Montezuma Episode 14: If It Bleeds... Episode 15: ...We Can Kill It Episode 16: Dutch & The Dutchman Season 2 (1964–65) Episode 1: The Case of the Sympathetic Sniper Episode 2: Nightmare at 20,000 Degrees Episode 3: Some Like it Hotter Episode 4: You Son of a Ditch Episode 5: Dillon in Love Episode 6: Little Dutch Coupe Episode 7: President Who? Episode 8: Going Dutch Episode 9: As You Were Episode 10: For Whom the Bell Tolls Episode 11: A Three Hour Tour of Duty Episode 12: Make Way for Cooper! Episode 13: Dutch Oven Episode 14: Too Many Pencils Episode 15: A Farewell to Arms Season 3 (1965–66) Episode 1: Hot Lips Sink Ships Episode 2: Double Dutch Episode 3: Might Makes Light Episode 4: The Last Suplex Episode 5: You're Fired Episode 6: Mister (Parallel) Universe Episode 7: Adonis Shrugged Episode 8: The Rascal Episode 9: These Boots Are Made for Stompin' Episode 10: Let Us Prey Episode 11: Canned Heat Episode 12: Where the Buffalo Roam Episode 13: Upward Nobility Episode 14: My Land Episode 15: Your Land Episode 16 (special): Put That Cookie Down!: A Very D&D Christmas Season 4 (1966–67) Episode 1: To Be or Not to Be... Not to Be Episode 2: The Dutch are Due on Maple Street Episode 3: Guns for Goons Episode 4: Skid Row Revisited Episode 5 (special): Episode 6: A (Really) Big Guy Episode 7: [[Major Schaefer, i'm CIA!|'Major Schaefer, i'm CIA!']] Episode 8: Mister (Parallel) Universe II Episode 9: A Choppah too far Episode 10:' The UnDutchables' Episode 11: [[Stop or Dutch's Aunt Will Shoot!|'Stop or Dutch's Aunt Will Shoot!']] Episode 12: [[One in a Dillon|'One in a Dillon']] Episode 13: [[Midus Dutch|'Midus Dutch']] Episode 14: Dillon for Oil Episode 15: Episode 16: Episode 17 (special): Episode 18: Episode 19: Episode 20: Pass The Dutchie On The Left Hand Side Season 5 (1967–68) Episode 1: Mission to Mexico Episode 2: Redbird Two Two Episode 3: California Dreamin' Episode 4: Da Nang or Bust Episode 5: Carry On, Hawkins Episode 6: Dr. Johnson and Mr. Hyde Episode 7: Dutch Eat Dutch Episode 8: Operation Catcall Episode 9: Hard Dutch Episode 10: Payback Episode 11: Little Man, Big Gun Episode 12: Dutch Ado About Nothing Episode 13: Sic Semper Tyrannosaurus Episode 14: The Thin Red 30-Yard Line Episode 15: Game Over Episode 16 (special): Dutch and Dillon Save Christmas Season 6 (1968–69) Episode 3: Miss Understanding Episode 5: Dutch vs. Dillon Episode 9: Mister (Parallel) Universe III Episode 12: Collars and Cuffs Episode 14: Last Blacktion Hero Season 7 (1970) Episode 1: Dutch & Dillon Go To Space Episode 2: [[Out Of This World|'Out Of This World']] Episode 3: [[Dental Plan (Dutch Needs Braces)|'Dental Plan (Dutch Needs Braces)']] Episode 4: [[The Colombian Connection|'The Colombian Connection']] Episode 7: [[Jurassic Jumble|'Jurassic Jumble']] Episode 12: Congratulations Heidi Episode 14: Mister (parallel)_Universe_IIIMister (Parallel) Universe IV Season 8 (1971) Episode 1: How Dutch Got Fat Episode 2: The Dutch Falcon Episode 3: [[Rolling Thunder|'Rolling Thunder']] Episode 22: [[Arm Wrestle|'Arm Wrestle']] Episode 24: Hang 'Em High Season 9 (1972) Episode 26: Dr. Dich's Pocket Rocket Season 10 (1972–73) Season 10 was notable in that the entire season takes place in outer space. Episode 1: You Sun of a Bitch Episode 4: The Moon Is A Harsh Mistress Episode 6: Dutch & Dillon Versus The Vampire Women of Venus Episode 7: Close Encounters of the Dutch Kind Episode 23: Sputnik & Stupid (Part 1) Episode 24: Sputnik & Stupid (Part 2) Season 11 (1973–74) Episode 1: Dutch & Dillon Kill The President Episode 2: Dutch & Dillon Go To Jail Episode 3: [[Heart of Dutchness|'Heart of Dutchness']] Season 12 (1974–75) Episode 1: Above the Wall ' Episode 2: 'Hard to Dill-On Episode 3: Marked for Beth ' Episode 4: [[Dutchin Donuts|'Dutchin Donuts]] Episode 16: Mister (Parallel) Universe V Season 13 (1975–76) Episode 1: Dutch and Dillon, Meet Notch and Nolan Episode 2 : "A very Dutch Christmas " Season 14 (1976–77) Episode 22: The Rockaway Beach Massacre (Part 1) Season 15 (1977–78) Episode 1: The Rockaway Beach Massacre (Part 2) Episode 2: The Castaway Episode 3: A Frightful Fiend Episode 4: Crackerjack Episode 5: Dead Man Walking Episode 6: Cocainum Season 16: The Key to Time (1978–79) Season 16 is alternatively titled "The Key to Time" due to every episode being time travel themed. Episode 1: [[Billy's Surprise|'Billy's Surprise']] Episode 2: The Year 20,000 B.D. Episode 3: The Time to Die? Episode 4: World War 69 Episode 6: Breakfast at Adolf's Episode 7: O Little Town of Deathlehem Episode 8:[http://the-new-adventures-of-dutch-dillon.wikia.com/wiki/Black%20to%20the%20Future?redlink=1 Black to the Future] Episode 11: Remember the Alamo Episode 13: Mister (Parallel) Universe VI Episode 18: Leningrad 1801 Episode 21: The Ruler of the Dutch Na-vy Episode 22: A Not So Bright Future Season 17 (1979–80) Episode 1: Dillon With Crooks Season 18 (1980–81) Episode 1: Rolling for Initiative Episode 2: Kooks at the Kremlin (Note: This episode was banned because of its terrorist theme.) Episode 3: [[One Thousand and One in an Arabian Harem|'One Thousand and One in an Arabian Harem']] Episode 4: [[American Dutchwolf in London|'American Dutchwolf in London']]' '(Note: This episode stared the late Jimmy Saville) Episode 5: [[No Time To Cry|'No Time To Cry']] Episode 7:' Dutch Ado About Nothing (Part 1)' Episode 8:' Dutch Ado About Nothing (Part 2) ' Episode 9:' Dutch & Dillon meet the Village People '(Note: Not to be confused with''' You Can't Stop the Killing which actually did feature the Village People as evil clones of themselves) Episode 10: In Pursuit of Xanadu' Episode 11:' Dillon in Love' Episode 12: 'The 17th Anniversary Spectacular!' Episode 13:' Robotic Super Cowboys' Episode 14: 'Ennui and Saudade' Episode 15: 'Dreaming in Vermilion' Episode 16:' The Music of the Spheres' Episode 17: 'Memories of a Crimson Summer (Syndication title: '''Dutch & Dillion Get Their Soccer Ball Back from Mean Ol' Mr. Windchester and Ruin His Prized Petunias) Episode 18: Stairway to Eleven ' Episode 19: 'NADDQ19 '('Note: Jacob Krinkle delivered the script without an official episode title, so the production code was used. Unofficially it is named after his handwritten,cocaine dusted note "couldn't think of no title" '(sic)) Episode 20: 'Cleaning the World's Largest Kitty Litter Box Season 19 (1982) Episode 5: Dutch & Dillon in Space '('Note: 'Not to be confused with [[Dutch & Dillon Go To Space|'Dutch & Dillon Go To Space]]) Episode 9:' Wheeling and Dillon' Episode 14: Dutch & Dillon & Don Knotts Episode 21: [[Dutch vs. Dutch|'Dutch vs. Dutch']] Episode 22: [[Dutch & Dillon in Space Aga|'Dutch & Dillon in Space Again']] Episode 23: [[Dutchin' Donuts|'Dutchin' Donuts']] Episode 26: Morning in America Season 20 (1983) Episode 3: [[Cry Hard|'Cry Hard']] Episode 10: Mister Hollywood Episode 16: The Bicycle Man (Part 1) Episode 17: The Bicycle Man (Part 2) Season 21 (1984) Episode 0: You Knight To Be KITT-ing Me (Knight Rider crossover) Episode 1: Boat Trip Episode 2: President Ray Gun Episode 3: Dillon's Millions Episode 14: The Hitchhikers (Part 1) Episode 15: The Hitchhikers (Part 2) Season 22 (1985) Episode 1: The Hitchhikers (Part 3) Episode 2: [[The Great Dutchsby|'The Great Dutchsby']] Episode 3: A Star is Blain Episode 4: [[Dillon's Korean Caper|'Dillon's Korean Caper']] Episode 5: Dutch and Dillon vs Dragon Ninja ' Episode 8: 'The Case of the Vanishing Room Episode 10: For Every Man, There's Two Women Episode 11: Dillon and the Drug Episode 12: Mister (Parallel) Universe VII Episode 13: [[Dutch and Dillon's Secret Sauce|'Dutch and Dillon's Secret Sauce']] Episode 24: [[Rumble in the Jungle (part 1)|'Rumble in the Jungle (part 1)']] Season 23 (1986) Episode 1: Rumble in the Jungle (part 2) Episode 21: Mister (Parallel) Universe VIII Episode 22: A Fistful of Dillons Episode 23: For a Few Dillons More Episode 24: The Good, the Bad and the Dutch Season 24 (1987) Episode 5: Dutch Family Reunion Episode 11: Dillon's got a stew goin' Season 25 (1988–89) Episode 1: [[Dutch The Cuckold|'Dutch The Cuckold']] Episode 4: The Tennis Player wore Tennis Shoes Episode 7: Me Chinese, Me Play Joke Episode 8: Little Trouble in Regular Sized China Episode 20: Dutch Cheese Episode 21: Dutch & Dillon Dabble with the Dark Arts Episode 22: Dutch & Dillon's Sweet Tooth '('Note:' '''This episode received negative reviews from TV critics for its blatant product placement for a new sugar free soda) Episode 24: [[Dillon Sr.|'The Return of Dillon's Dad']] Season 26 (1989) Episode 1: 'Dutch's Dangerous Day' Episode 2: [[Dillon Donates a Kidney|'Dillon Donates a Kidney']] Episode 3: [[One More Thing|'One More Thing']] Episode 4: 'Dutch and Dillon Buy a Laserdisc Player' Episode 5: [[Carry On My Wayward Dutch|'Carry On My Wayward Dutch']] Episode 9: 'Mister (Parallel) Universe IX' Episode 5: 'Dutch & Dillon Make a Baby' Episode 20: 'Beyond the Realm of Reality ' Episode 22: 'Dutch & Taxes (Part 1)' Episode 23:' Dutch & Taxes (Part 2)' Episode 24: 'A Dutch No More'''